J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger
is the teamup special between J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. It is the first cross-over between two Sentai teams, taking place after the series finale of JAKQ with references to Kikaider and Kamen Riders V3 and Amazon. Plot While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, J.A.K.Q. team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Queen and Ace encounter a strange woman while arriving to the scene of a washed-up corpse, cornering her with the other members as he as Peggy of the Gorenger team who pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on the murdered man's back, the J.A.K.Q. learns of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Ace and Queen learn of Iron Claw's plan to use the "Citybusters" on United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan while he and his forces retreat into space via UFO, wiping out any opposing threat by the time their return as overlords of space. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace & Heart Queen escape the base before they are surrounded for the Crime Big Four and their armies, as Clover King and Diamond Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team. The two Sentai teams manage to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat J.A.K.Q. and Gorenger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity “Big Four Robo”, overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreats in his UFO and begins to activates the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he uses to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. manage to finish Crime for good. Characters JAKQ Gorenger Allies *Joker (Daisuke Kujirai) *Tamasaburou Hime :Other Heroes: These heroes from other tokusatsu series are mentioned as fighting across the world, but don't actually appear. Villains *Boss Iron Claw *Crime Big Four / Big Four Robo **Baron Iron Mask **General Sahara **Captain UFO **Hell Boxer *Crimers *Zolders Notes * The second J.A.K.Q. movie. Unlike the first one, this is an original production and not a theatrical showing of a TV episode. * The first Super Sentai production that served as a crossover between two teams from different seasons. * Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger), who is played by Lisa Komaki, is the only Gorenger who appears in her civilian alter-ego. Hiroshi Miyauchi, who appears in this movie as his role in J.A.K.Q., Soukichi Banba (Big One), also voices his Gorenger character Aorenger. Besides Ao and Momo, only Kirenger is voiced by his original actor (Baku Hatakeyama), while Aka's and Mido's voices were provided by a combination of previously recorded voice clips of the two and a new actor for Aka. **Miyauchi would once again play Big One but voice Aorenger in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. * Kikaider, Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Amazon are referenced in the movie as fighting Crime forces on different continents, establishing the fact that the Sentai, Kamen Rider and Kikaider shows (franchises that were all created by Shotaro Ishinomori) were set in the same universe at the time. Super Sentai would later have its first official crossover with Kamen Rider in a Kamen Rider Decade episode titled "Shinkenger World". * The movie is set after the final episode of J.A.K.Q., making one of the rare instances where a Sentai crossover establishes its place in a show's continuity. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger is another example, which coincidentally also takes place after the finale of Gingaman. * This was the only theatrically released team-up until the release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger in 2008. *For the third time, Pink Lady is referred to within J.A.K.Q., with both Karen and Peggy doing the motions of their hit song "U.F.O." while fighting the Crimers. *The year this film was released, 1978, is the only year since the start of Gorenger which this was the only Sentai work, with no show on television; this likewise is the sole Sentai work between J.A.K.Q.'s end and the start of a new show that, while not intended as such when started, would begin Sentai's continuous presence since. **This would also be the very last involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori within the franchise. Category:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Sentai Team Up Movie